


Entre Nosotros

by EurusWing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Chores, Detectives, Fear, First Dance, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Post-Game(s), Protective Edward Nygma, Sweet Edward Nygma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurusWing/pseuds/EurusWing
Summary: ONE SHOTJames Gordon despierta en la mansión Cobblepot junto con otro grupo de personas. Al darse cuenta de que están atrapados deben dejar a un lado sus diferencias para trabajar juntos y lograr su libertad. Eso, claro, si logran sobrevivir. Alianzas y traiciones llevan a todos los participantes a su punto de quiebre.Inspirado en el juego Among Us
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Entre Nosotros

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a DC comics.

El Capitán James Gordon paseó de un lado a otro en el lobby de la mansión Cobblepot, tratando de idealizar un plan de acción. Había despertado en el lugar hace unos instantes, al igual que el resto de las personas en la habitación. Lo extraño es que ninguno de los presentes recordaba nada.

La luz del recinto tintineaba, amenazando con dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento. La estructura se encontraba cerrada por el sistema de seguridad de Oswald, toneladas de láminas de acero reforzado bloqueando ventanas y puertas como si de un bunker se tratara. Era por protección, sin embargo, ahora los mantenía cautivos.

Adornando el centro de la habitación, en una mesa circular de mármol, yacían 10 radios de comunicación, cada radio con el nombre de cada uno de los presentes. Bajo los aparatos un mapa extenso de la construcción detallaba la distribución del sistema eléctrico y los ductos de ventilación.

Harvey apoyó su espalda contra la pared al fondo del cuarto, mirando a Jim en la espera de indicaciones, estaba temeroso de estar encerrado en la misma habitación que tantos lunáticos. Lee estudiaba el mecanismo de defensa de la mansión mirando la ventana. Alfred se ubicó junto a la mesa con los comunicadores memorizando el mapa, a su lado Bruce y Selina, la última veía al resto con sospecha y aburrimiento. Barbara y Tabitha reposaban sus respaldos en un par de sillas sin darle la espalda a nadie, Kean sonreía mientras aguardaba impaciente por respuestas al por qué estaban todos en ese lugar. Finalmente, el dúo dinámico de Acertijo y Pingüino, el segundo ávido por comprender por qué de pronto era prisionero de su propio hogar.

—¡Te lo dije! Conozco dónde está el sistema de seguridad, mas no cómo manejarlo, tengo empleados para ello. —

—Justo ahora no tenemos a nadie más para solucionarlo ¿o sí? Contamos sólo con nosotros y aunque no nos agrade, tendremos que confiar por ahora en todos para salir de aquí, Nygma irá contigo. — No le complacía la idea, en realidad la odiaba. Perderlos de vista a ambos era peligroso, pero no tenían opción.

—¿Y qué haremos nosotros? — Preguntó Bruce, no atrayéndole la idea de esperar sin hacer nada.

—Ocuparemos un grupo reparando el sistema eléctrico, no servirá de nada que Nygma decodifique el sistema de seguridad si nos quedamos sin luz. — Gordon hizo una mueca de fastidio. —Sea quien sea que nos metió aquí, se tomó la molestia de decirnos dónde buscar con ese mapa. Selina, necesitaré que revises los ductos de ventilación… —

—¿Por qué ella? — Intervino el Wayne millonario con tono autoritario y sobreprotector.

—Bruce… — Reprochó la chica y levantando una ceja con altanería. — Lo haré. — Le respondió al Capitán mirando con rebeldía a Bruce.

—Selina… — dijo por lo bajo, preocupado por su amiga.

—No eres mi papá, Bruce. Y si eso me ayuda a salir antes de aquí, entonces lo haré. — Terminó, retándolo con la mirada a contradecirla.

—No todos cabemos por ese ducto… — Agregó Jim en tono de disculpa, aunque la mueca en su cara delataba lo poco que le preocupaba el asunto. Enfocó su atención en los aparatos sobre el mapa. —Será bueno estar comunicados así que cada uno tome su radio, tienen nuestro nombre. — Sentía que al acceder a usarlas estaban aceptando las reglas de quien sea que estaba jugando con ellos. Aun así, era mejor estar comunicados. —Bien. Quien no esté en ningún grupo puede ayudar a verificar que estemos solos en este lugar, nadie se aventure solo. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. —

Una vez todos tenían su radio comenzaron a dispersarse. Todos con la mentalidad de aceptar esta tregua temporal para terminar rápido y salir vivos de esto. Todos menos uno.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

El detective más viejo suspiró deseoso de poder tener un trago para amenizar su actual estado de incertidumbre, se había dedicado a revisar el primer piso en busca de alguna pista, nota o persona. Con él se encontraba la doctora y su compañero Gordon.

—Terminamos este piso, par de tortolos. Por ahora parece que estamos solos. —

—Tenemos que revisar la energía, Harvey. Yo y Lee nos encargaremos de las cajas de derivación de arriba, tú revisa los fusibles en el sótano. —

—Claro, yo iré sólo. La carnada perfecta. — Su tono daba a entender que estaba algo molesto con su colega.

—Harvey… — Lee fue interrumpida abruptamente por un ademán de negación por parte del mayor.

—Lo entiendo. Será mejor que regresen en una pieza. —

Ambos policías cruzaron mirada deseándose suerte sin decir ni una palabra, ulteriormente se separaron sin mirar atrás.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

—¡Te estoy diciendo que debería estar aquí! —

Oswald perdía la paciencia a cada segundo que pasaba. Hace unos momentos llegaron a la habitación de seguridad, desafortunadamente descubrieron que el monitor se encontraba desconectado. O más bien, saboteado. El cable de energía estaba ausente y debían encontrarlo para poder manejar el sistema de seguridad.

—Es claro que el cable ¡No, esta! Deja tu testaruda mente infantil a un lado y piensa dónde tendrían tus empleados un repuesto. — Suspiró pesadamente al recordar que nunca contaba con la ayuda del pingüino en momentos importantes, era sólo quien daba las órdenes. —¡Bien! Ve a buscar en el cuarto de a lado, vi cajas cuando pasamos por ahí, yo terminaré de buscar aquí. —

—¡Bien! — Contestó histérico con el orgullo herido por ser enviado fuera. Sin pensar en lo riesgoso que era separarse arrastró su pie hacia la puerta, la mitad superior de su cuerpo flexionada hacia adelante como si dicha acción hiciera más dramática su salida. Ed sólo rodó los ojos y siguió buscando, al abrirse la puerta una melodía llenó la habitación como si la puerta la hubiera estado conteniendo fuera al resto del mundo. Aquello lo puso alerta sin detenerse de cumplir con su tarea, por otro lado, la furia cegó al pingüino de dicho detalle.

—Bingo. — Dijo en voz alta el Acertijo minutos después de que el azabache se marchó, hizo un pequeño festejo con ambas manos elevando con aires de grandeza el cable perdido. No podía esperar a restregárselo en la cara al otro hombre, por lo que hizo su prioridad ir a por él.

—Oswald. — Canturreó en alto su nombre, paseando por el pasillo. Ingresó a la habitación, se percató de que la música provenía de este lugar en particular. —Pelean por tenerme ya que sólo uno lo consigue, el sabor es dulce pero el ego es el único que se alimenta ¿Quién soy? —

Su regocijo desapareció al ver el cadáver frente a su amigo. Cobblepot estaba inmóvil, y sin preocuparse por la reacción del recién llegado, contestó el acertijo. —La victoria. —

La voz del pequeño hombrecillo se encontraba distorsionada por la sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos azules claro brillaban con una emoción contagiosa. Después de todo, el cuerpo se trataba de Tabitha Galavan.

—Encontré el cable… — Fue todo lo que a su inteligente mente se le ocurrió decir. Su mano rosó la radio antes de inmediatamente descartar la idea de delatarlo y sólo esperó a que el menor reaccionara.

—Ella me arrebató a mi madre, Ed… — Su sonrisa se distorsionó volviéndose fría y angustiosa, miró a su compañero de hazañas a los ojos mientras los suyos comenzaron a humedecerse y brillar aún más, el azul contrastaba con el fondo blanco que empezaba a teñirse de rojo. —Esta mujer, me robó a la persona ¡que más amaba en este mundo! —

El grito de la herida ave perforó algo en el corazón del castaño que lo obligó a pasar saliva para quitarse el amargo sabor, no se atrevía a desviar la mirada sin importarle el dolor que le contagiaba.

—Me destruyó y juré vengarme. —Su voz se quebró, la tristeza se transformó en odio y temió el día en el que llegara a ver ese sentimiento dirigido a él. —Y sin embargo… ¡No la pude matar yo! —

Esas palabras lo desconcertaron, en ningún momento dudó de la veracidad de ellas. En todo caso, si esta casa de muerte fuera idea de Oswald, se molestaría por el único hecho de no haber sido incluido en el plan desde el principio. Estas personas no le importaban, la única persona con la que esperaba lograr salir de esto la tenía justo enfrente.

Dio un par de pasos lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia, con su mano derecha tomó la izquierda del azabache uniéndolas, ignoró la poca resistencia y el desconcierto opuesto. Con su mano libre sujetó la diestra del pingüino para hacerlo apoyarse en su hombro, una curiosa metáfora del apoyo incondicional que siempre le proveería, lo tomó de la cintura con delicada fuerza apegándolo a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que el calor de su cuerpo lo hiciera consciente de que no estaba solo y jamás lo haría.

La melodía, que probablemente fue utilizada para disfrazar el sonido de pelea de lo que sea que haya pasado en ese lugar, los envolvía en un ambiente de confort uno con el otro, a un ritmo lento comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro cuidando que los pasos fueran suaves para no dar factura en la pierna lesionada del menor. Escuchaba la respiración alterada de su amigo regularse hasta volver a la normalidad, el contacto visual nunca se perdió entre ambos mientras danzaban intercambiando mucho más que una sola pieza de baile. Estaban el uno para el otro y era lo único que importaba.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

—Bien, Jim. Nos invocaste a esta reunión, espero que sea para decirnos que saldremos de aquí. — El estrés en Barbara la volvió ansiosa por escuchar las únicas palabras que moría por escuchar.

—Aún no. — Fue la cortante respuesta del policía, su cara era indescifrable. La mirada perdida pero calculadora y desconfiada, algo se había roto en esa mirada. — Encontré a Harvey… muerto. En las escaleras al sótano. —

—¿De qué estás hablando? — La rubia se paró de golpe alarmada. —¿Hay alguien cazándonos? — Preguntó al borde de la histeria.

—No lo sé, tú dínoslo. — Fue el momento del amante de los acertijos de intervenir. —Tabitha hizo equipo contigo y de pronto está muerta cerca de los monitores de seguridad. —

Todos los ojos se dirigieron de Nygma a Kean.

—¿Dónde está Selina? — Preguntó Bruce angustiado con la nueva noticia e incómodo por no conocer su paradero.

—¿Muerta? N…no sé qué ocurrió con Tabitha. Nos separamos, habíamos discutido por una tontería y se alejó, pero yo nunca… yo… ¡no sé qué pasó después! —

—¿Discutieron? — Preguntó sarcásticamente Cobblepot. —Por eso la mataste. —

—Yo no maté a Tabitha, Pingüino. — Escupió el apodo con asco. —Ustedes estaban cerca de ahí, ¿Cómo sabemos que no tratan de inculparme a mí para limpiarse? Todos sabemos que odiabas a Tabi. —

—Estuve todo el tiempo con Oswald, cuando la encontramos juntos ya estaba muerta. — Oswald miró al castaño escuchándolo hablar en nombre de ambos, sintió la calidez de su lealtad envolverlo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pudieron matarla entre ambos, decir que estuvieron juntos no es lo que llamaría “reconfortante”. — Replicó la rubia y todos en la habitación estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Los vi… bailando sobre el cuerpo de Galavan. — dijo inseguro Wayne, causando que al menos tres pares de ojos se posaran incrédulos en el dúo.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué me dicen de Bullock? Estuvo con Jim todo el tiempo, él también es sospechoso. —

Esta vez todos voltearon a Gordon de acuerdo con Ed.

—Estuve con Jim antes y después de que Harvey se separara de nosotros… —

—Esto no nos llevará a nada. — Bruce levantó la voz para hacerse escuchar. —Tenemos que salir de aquí y no lograremos nada si sólo desconfiamos de todos, no estamos seguros de ser los únicos en esta mansión.

James se presionó el entrecejo con una mano antes de volver a modo capitán. —Lee estuvo conmigo, ¿Alfred? ¿Qué pasó con Selina? —

—El amo Bruce y yo estuvimos verificando el ducto de ventilación, buscando a la señorita Kyle, sin éxito. — Contestó el mayordomo causando una mueca del heredero millonario.

—Bien, puede que sencillamente haya decidido no venir, será mejor buscarla como sea… ¿Ed? — El policía sentía la vena en la cien pulsar amenazando con causar una migraña por estrés.

—Arreglamos el monitor. Sólo tenemos que decodificarlo, Capitán. — Bufó en la última palabra.

—Sugiero que hagamos votaciones, encerraremos a quién la mayoría crea culpable. Sería estúpido esperar a que nos maten a todos. — Propuso Oswald recibiendo comentarios de personas de acuerdo. El único en contra era Jim, pero tuvo que acceder ante la presión del grupo. Se pararon en círculo los 7 y comenzaron a decir sus votos.

Oswald, Nygma, Alfred y Bruce votaron por Barbara ganando la votación, el resto de los votos eran hacia el Pingüino. La chica se quejó, pero teniendo a todo el grupo la ataron y llevaron al almacén de comida en la cocina, cerraron con llave.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

—Esto me molesta, Jim. Alguien nos está cazando y dudo que se solucione encerrando a Barbara. — Se encontraban caminando con algo de prisa hacia las escaleras donde encontraron al detective veterano momentos atrás.

—No tenemos otra opción más que terminar las tareas para salir lo más pronto de aquí. Terminaremos lo que Harvey comenzó. En todo caso… este no es el estilo de Barbara, probablemente esté más segura ahí. Sólo yo tengo la llave. —

Justo en ese momento la luz se fue por completo del lugar, al estar sin ventanas no era posible ver nada a más de dos pasos por delante. Instintivamente ambos sujetaron la mano del otro. La azabache trató de dejar a un lado la preocupación y tomó la seriedad que el asunto necesitaba. Aceleraron el paso hacia el sótano, buscaron por la habitación la caja de fusibles y al encontrarla notaron que efectivamente el sistema había sido saboteado, algunos cables estaban cortados exactamente por la mitad.

—Debe haber cinta aislable por algún lado, al menos lo único que tenemos que arreglar es esto, los cartuchos parecen no estar quemados. —

Iniciaron la complicada tarea de buscar en la negra oscuridad. Abriendo y cerrando cajones en las estanterías que iban descubriendo con sus manos poco a poco. Les tomaría algo de tiempo, pero Oswald Cobblepot no sólo era un criminal, era una persona con necesidades y entre las necesidades de cualquier ser humano estaban el tener cinta aislante.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

El hombrecillo del flequillo estornudó antes de suspirar pesadamente con impaciencia.

Regresaron nuevamente al cuarto para dar fin a su tarea de liberar a todos y salvar el día. El joven alto de traje verde había hecho un excelente trabajo en revisar el sistema de seguridad, se encontraba en la pesada labor de arreglar el encriptado, de igual forma todos sabían que si había una persona capaz de arreglarlo, esa persona era Edward Nygma.

Al menos eso era hasta que se fue la luz de la mansión entera.

—¡Maldita sea! James Gordon no es capaz de hacer ni ¡UNA MALDITA COSA BIEN! — Se levantó del asiento con furia ante la repentina interrupción de su momento de gloria, molesto arrojó una taza de cerámica que se encontraba en el escritorio y la azotó en el suelo, uno de los fragmentos golpeó e hizo eco en el sistema de ventilación distrayéndolo un par de segundos antes de regresar su mirada al más bajo. —No confío en ellos Oswald, en absoluto. —

—No podría coincidir más, Ed. — Sus ojos tratando de ver más allá de lo que estaba frente a él. Ansiando poder vislumbrar la verdad. — Tenemos un gran problema por delante… — Una sonrisa con recién determinada valentía iluminó la habitación, o al menos el corazón del furioso fan de los acertijos. —Pero acabaremos con todos ellos, no importa quién este en esto y quién no. No nos llevaran como daño colateral. Tu y yo saldremos de esto y sé perfectamente cómo lo lograremos…— Se interrumpió al ver algo surgir en los ojos del mayor. Claridad, lucidez. Las carcajadas sólo acentuando el éxito que debía estar sintiendo.

—Lo tuvimos todo el tiempo frente a nosotros Ozzie. — La carcajada aumentó. —Estaba ciego, pero ya no más. ¡Abrí los ojos! —

—De acuerdo, comienza a ser irritante, si no me dices lo que sabes sólo te dejaré atrás. — No le agradaba ser dejado de lado.

El castaño rodó los ojos recordando que no todos podían ver las cosas tan claras como él.

—Barbara tal vez decía la verdad, tal vez ella no mató a Tabitha. — Sus ojos crecieron un poco más como si continuara atando cabos. —¡Claro! No sólo eso, pero la chica también desapareció. Me extrañó que nos hubieran visto, pero esa era la respuesta ¿No lo ves? —

Oswald abrió y cerró la boca no queriendo aceptar que no comprendía absolutamente nada. Ed soltó aire con la boca suspirando sonora y exageradamente.

—Jim, le dijo a la chica que usara los ductos, porque era la única que cabía por ellos, pero ¿no era la única o sí? — Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar, únicamente para crear más drama. —Y Tabitha, estábamos solos en esa área Oswald, eso pensamos y aun así alguien aseguró vernos bailar. Lo cierto es que el asesino seguía ahí… y no sólo eso, se aseguró de tomar la única decisión de votación que le aseguraría ganar por mayoría dividiendo a todos. — Estaba tan absorto en su deducción y se emocionó al ver los ojos de su amigo crecer como platos con entendimiento.

—Bruce Wayne… — Ante la mención del nombre, como si de una coincidencia bizarra se tratara, la luz regresó. Junto a la devastadora visibilidad de la habitación completa, llegó la revelación de que nuevamente subestimó al escurridizo chico. Su pecho se sobrecogió en dolorosa angustia al notar que justo tras la espalda del inteligente pingüino se encontraba su actual enemigo quien parecía haber salido de la escotilla de ventilación, una sonrisa sádica adornaba su jovial rostro mientras el brillo de un cuchillo en su mano acaparó su atención.

Todo pasó en una pequeña fracción de segundo. El chico era atléticamente más rápido que él, por lo que intentar desarmarlo no sería acertado. Su mente trató de ver distintas opciones antes de decidir la única opción que le daba a Oswald una oportunidad de salir limpió, su propio bienestar no era prioridad.

Extendió su mano para jalar al hombre a su costado para apartarlo del peligro, esta acción volviéndolo vulnerable. De alguna forma logró poner la radio de Oswald en sus manos antes de empujarlo hacia la salida. La adrenalina disfrazó el dolor de la herida en el tórax que ocasionó que el oxígeno dejara de llegar a sus pulmones.

—¿Qué demonios…? — La voz de Cobblepot se rompió al observar el veloz movimiento del chico al clavar el cuchillo en el tórax de Nygma. El cuerpo cayó al suelo y como reflejo hizo contacto visual con Bruce. Pingüino presionó la señal de alarma de la radio que invocaba a una reunión y comenzó a huir de la habitación.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

—¡Te lo estoy explicando, Jim! Ed trató de ayudarme, tomó mi lugar… — Su voz se cortó al recordar la imagen que jamás podría borrar de sus recuerdos. Sumado a la desesperación de saber que nadie le creería jamás. — ¡Y Ed lo dedujo, el chico Wayne debió usar la ventilación! Él… —

—¡Basta! — Al mismo tiempo que Oswald exponía su punto, Bruce y Alfred no dejaron de inculparlo al decir que lo vieron perforar el pulmón de Nygma antes de que pudiera abrir las compuertas. El escuchar a ambos contradecirse y alegar al mismo tiempo era molesto. —Son dos contra uno, Oswald… y no tienes un muy buen historial. —

—Jim… — Su voz sonaba tan rota como su espíritu. —Jim, yo nunca… Ed era mi… — “Todo”. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no quería seguir explicándolo cuando sabía que no se veía bien para él. —Nunca lo lastimaría. Ed estaba trabajando en el sistema, la luz se fue y cuando regresó… — Levantó la mirada para ver al culpable de todo este malentendido. —Esta sucia y mentirosa escoria nos atacó. —

—Oswald… — Advirtió Jim, pero se quedó pensando en las palabras mencionadas, tenía sentido y si en algo coincidían ambas historias es en que Oswald y Edward estaban en dicho cuarto, pero alguien había saboteado la luz del sótano. —Alfred, ¿dónde estaban ustedes antes de que se fuera la luz? —

—Jim, no puedes estar insinuando que tiene razón. — Lee, interfirió ya que sabía la clase de criminal que era Oswald Cobblepot, diría cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya. Y a pesar de ello veía la duda en los ojos del detective.

—Alfred y yo estuvimos en el piso superior, tal vez la olvidó, pero Selina sigue sin aparecer, mi única prioridad es encontrarla porque sé que este lugar no es seguro, usted la mando sola a los ductos de ventilación a pesar de que sugerí era una mala idea, cuando se fue la luz nos movimos para intentar ayudar a reparar el problema, pero escuchamos una pelea. Fue cuando vimos al pingüino traicionar a Nygma, probablemente por estar tan cerca de liberarnos. Es su mansión, este debió ser su plan desde el inicio. — Vio la incredulidad en el pálido rostro de Oswald, sencillamente la ignoró. Su voz estaba perfectamente controlada.

La mención de Selina hizo que el detective se recriminara la desaparición de la chica y asintió lentamente. Para Oswald fue claro que ese era el plan y no pudo evitar reír, si Jim se culpaba de la chica iba a pasar por alto la desaparición del mayordomo y el menor.

—Bien jugado, Bruce Wayne. — Murmuró fríamente, sabía que su actitud no iba a ayudarle, pero era demasiado emocional como para quedarse callado al notar la mentira tan descarada. —Y deberías darle un aumento a tu mayordomo, esa lealtad es valiosa. — Dos mentirosos contra un criminal. En fin.

—Creo es momento de votar. — Dijo Lee aún incómoda. Gordon seguía pensativo, mas no había tiempo que perder. —Después podremos ir todos juntos a liberarnos de este infierno. —

En eso la doctora tenía razón y el detective lo sabía, la mayor amenaza parecía ser la enojada ave. Una vez que no cargaran con él, los cuatro podrían terminar el trabajo juntos y salir. La luz había sido reparada después de todo.

Tres votos contra el pingüino, Gordon y Oswald se abstuvieron de votar. Aún así la mayoría de los votos decidió el resultado.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

—¿Sabes usar esto? — Preguntó Lee de brazos cruzados.

—Lo bueno es que Nygma realizó un gran avance. — Seguía pensando en lo extraño de todo, quería mantener un ojo encima del chico. Todos se encontraban juntos en la habitación, cuando todos afirmaron no saber usar aquel sistema de seguridad y para evitar que la sabotearan se ofreció para intentarlo. Terminó concentrándose más en lo cerca que estaba de lograr la última tarea que no notó el cambio en el ambiente.

—A decir verdad, esto resultó más sencillo de lo que creí. — La voz de Bruce sonaba diferente. Sin el atisbo de gentileza o la típica calidez alentadora de alguien que cree en su causa, que sabe que lo que hace es lo correcto. Eso, entendió, es lo que lo había estado molestando. Giró un poco su cabeza y la rendija de ventilación entró a su campo de visión.

—Exactamente ¿de qué estás hablando, Bruce? — Prosiguió desencriptando, procurando mantener neutralidad. Residía demasiado cerca su única posibilidad y lo mejor que podía hacer era darle fin.

— Jim… — Cerró los ojos dejando el teclado, el escalofrío recorrió su cuello y brazos. La dulce y tranquila voz de Lee lo alertó más que cualquier otra cosa. Se levantó con las manos arriba en señal de rendición y giró lentamente.

—No hagas esto. — Tenía que intentarlo, intentar que Bruce soltara el cuchillo que tenía contra el cuello de Lee. — Lo haremos a tu modo, sólo déjala ir. Por favor. — Suplicó.

—¿Sabes? Fue realmente difícil prescindir de Selina. Estoy seguro de que me hubiera apoyado de habérselo pedido, pero resultó más divertido de lo que pensé. Sé que lo entendería. — La sonrisa era asquerosamente despreocupada, burlona. —Perdiste Jim, todos ustedes perdieron. — Al pronunciar las últimas palabras deslizó la afilada cuchilla, recorriendo horizontalmente el cuello de su nueva víctima.

El río de sangre descendió por su delgado cuerpo, pegando la ropa a su silueta. El grito desconsolado de Jim era el único sonido audible. Hubiera deseado tener un arma para defenderla, haber tomado distintas decisiones a lo largo del camino, ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Tendría que vivir con esto el resto de su vida. Lo que sea que ese tiempo sea.

—Creo… que terminó, Alfred. Es demasiado obvio quién es el impostor, ¿no crees? —Su risa traviesa le supo agridulce a Gordon, quien no dijo ni una sola palabra. Bruce sacó su radio para usar la señal invocando a la última reunión.

—Demasiado obvio, joven Amo. — Alfred se veía tranquilo, alegre de que el menor tenga este pequeño vislumbre de éxito. Un triunfo para los Wayne era una victoria para él.

Ocurrió la última votación, dos votos contra James Gordon. Lo sometieron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La risa del heredero de la familia Wayne era audible por toda la mansión de su familia. Alfred se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en satisfacer el pequeño capricho del chico.

Bruce miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la palabra “Victoria” aparecía a lo largo de la pantalla de su celular.

—Bien, Bruce. Eres el mejor impostor. —

Se dijo a sí mismo una vez que todos los jugadores se desconectaron enojados de la llamada grupal.

Después de todo… El juego había terminado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfrutaran de la lectura, todo fue inspirado en un sueño al que me decidí a darle vida.


End file.
